


Dragonheart but with more vore

by esophagay



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esophagay/pseuds/esophagay
Summary: What if in their first fight when Draco had Bowen in his mouth, he actually ate him?(Soft, safe but unwilling vore)





	Dragonheart but with more vore

**Author's Note:**

> Not a joke story, don't like don't read

Bowen grasped for his sword as the dragon opened it's mouth, giving out a fearsome growl. His hand barely touched the hilt before the dragons maw landed around him and pulled him off the ground, resting him on top of the tongue. Bowen tried to lift the mouth above him in order to keep it open but the dragons jaws were too strong. The mouth snapped shut around him, squishing him between the tongue and the top of the mouth. Bowen struggled all he could, but the dragon would not spit him out, instead he felt himself being pulled towards the throat. The dragon lifted his head and let Bowen slide down his tongue before giving a triumphant swallow. Bowen squirmed all the way down the esophagus, making the dragon give a couple extra swallows to get him down. The scribe watched in horror as the large lump of the knight traveled down the dragons throat before rushing off in fear. Bowen grunted as the throat pushed him into the dragons stomach, where he couldn't stretch out but at least he was able to move again. He banged on the stomach wall, yelling curses. The dragon rolled his eyes and plopped down onto his stomach, squishing the poor knight inside. "There, that should give you some time to calm down," "Calm down?! You just ate me!" "You're not going to die, I'll let you out in a bit, maybe then we can have a normal talk instead of you trying to kill me," Bowen struggled to move as he was pushed against the ground, he wanted to give the dragon a painful jab more than anything. "What even is there to talk about," Well I certainly don't want to kill you, and I don't want to die either, so I wanted to propose a truce." "A truce?"


End file.
